Viviane D. L'eau
Viviane D. L'eau the "Lady of the Rain" (湖の麗人, Ame no Josei no Vivian) was formerly Marine Commodore , who was left the marines due to seeing an execution of a pirate during her time as an officer. She was feared on the Grand Line as The Lady of the Rain as she creates a rainstorm in battle to aid her abilities. After leaving the marines she created a pirate crew and roame the grand line searching for the greatest people for her crew, this rookie crew was soon to be known as the Rainy Day Piates and she designed the jolly roger herself, it is based on her rag doll wich hangs on her jacket. She is now despised among marines due to defecting and becoming a pirate. She is also known to have eaten the paramecia class Kawa Kawa no Mi . She is also one of the second generation eleven supernovas . If Retsu has gone she can function as a temporary doctor due to her devil fruit. Appearance Viviane is a young girl with dark brown hair which has a bun and pleated ponytail in the back and has braided bangs in the front covering parts of her face, but she has also been known to wear her hair down either by choice or if it is pulled, she also states it takes two hours to get it perfect. She also wears a black choker with a blue circular pendant with waves carved into it. She also normally wears a light blue robe like dress with a white hem and over her shoulder she carriesa gourd like pouch called a water skin, which she carries some of her spare water and refils it at any given time. She also wears blue wristbands , a white belt and sandals. Personality As a marine Viviane was obidient, robotic and always followed orders within reason. As desplayed she hates to talk to her superiors as she becomes nervous and cannot speak, tis changes as she becomes a pirate. This also shows she is quite calm, quiet and shy, she was also originally deeply afraid of admiral Gomaru. As a pirate her real personality comes to the surface and she is shown to be easy going, laid back and quite friendly and is quite fond of her friends and rival pirate captains. She has also revealed that she doesn't like cabbage and is allergic to peanuts. Abilities and Powers As Captain of the Rainy Day Pirates she has the greatest fighting abilities of the crew and her physical brute strength is also respectable among many pirates. She is able to smash small holes in walls with great effort, but her strength is not nearly comparable to Retsu's She is also uite fast as shown when she could outrun Several of the Angel Pirates at the Pellagio pier As a former marine commodore she has extreme intellegence and an extreme sense of loyalty and does not allow herself to intervene in another battle. She is also extremely nimble being able to wrap absolutely anything in wrapping paper and also she has extreme flexibility being able to perform multiple flips in sync and a full split whilst applying it in combat. Like all devil fruit users she cannot swim, despite this she will often risk her life to jump in and save someone. Again like all devil fruit users she is weak against kairoseki (sea stone). Devil Fruit Further information: Kawa Kawa no Mi '' Plot *[[Encounter at the Pier, Angel Deathmatch|Encounter at the Pier, Angel Deathmatch]] . Major Battles *'Viviane D. L'eau''' vs Angel Pirates *'Viviane D. L'eau' vs Retsu Hakane *'Viviane D. L'eau '''and Retsu Hakane vs. Marines *Rainy Day Pirates vs Marines *'Viviane D. L'eau''' vs Admiral Gomaru *'Viviane D. L'eau' vs Alex Yamaka *Rainy Day Pirates vs Admiral Gomaru and Admiral Miramoto *'Viviane D. L'eau' vs Kou Skabb *Rainy Day Pirates, Angel Pirates and Chequered Pirates vs Vice-Admiral Makizoe and the marines *'''Viviane D. L'eau '''vs Admiral Gomaru (Rematch) Trivia *Her appearance and initial personality is based off of Juvia Loxar from Fairy Tail *Her name is based on the lady of the lake (Viviane) the will of D (D.) and the french word for water (L'eau). *Her devil fruit belongs to Mrplasmacosmos. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Will of D Category:WikedBlue Category:Female Category:Marines Category:Commodore Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Rainy Day Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Human Category:South Blue Characters Category:World Government Category:Pirate Category:Characters by Occupations Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User